


等待是第一世界最浪漫的词

by fragmentsforever



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsforever/pseuds/fragmentsforever
Summary: 身份对换梗，初出茅庐冒险者拉哈&主城NPC光之战士
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	等待是第一世界最浪漫的词

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲文  
> 不太可能写完了，不过还是挺喜欢的，也搬过来了

古拉哈刚到水晶都城门口，就被拦下了。  
问话的是一位年轻的维斯族姑娘，看起来比古拉哈大不了多少，却一本正经的细细盘查来者身份。他嘴上老老实实的回答：“名叫古·拉哈·提亚。24岁。来自北方的一座小村庄。想要成为一名冒险者，所以来加入水晶都的冒险者行会。……”眼珠子滴溜溜地转个不停，打量着这座气派的都市，满脸写着跃跃欲试。  
守卫正准备放行的时候，有人一路小跑着过来了，他停在几步远的地方，没有说话，安静地微笑着。年轻的姑娘向他行礼问好，古拉哈也跟着行礼，原来这位就是水晶都的领导者。  
古拉哈站在以太之光广场，手里捏着地图，还没决定先去哪个地方，身后传来一个声音：“需要帮忙吗？”  
古拉哈转头看到一双鲜红的眼眸，他颇感亲近地说：“这座城市真繁华，一时看花了眼。”  
那个人说：“那我带你逛逛？”  
古拉哈没怎么犹豫就同意了。  
逛完城市之后，那个人将古拉哈带到了彷徨阶梯亭，为他介绍了冒险者行会会长。那个人饶有兴致地看着他登记为新晋冒险者，接下了第一桩小小的委托。古拉哈十分感谢，问他：“对了，我还不知道你的名字呢？”  
那个人愣了半天：“名字……对了，叫我Hiroshi吧。”

Hiroshi住在水晶塔里，古拉哈常去找他聊天。从请教各种委托的处理方法，磨练武艺的技巧，到谈论冒险途中遇到的趣事。他跟他成了无话不谈的好友。  
古拉哈从其他人那里得知，这位城主身份成谜，不过不妨碍所有人都很尊敬他。  
古拉哈口无遮拦地去问：“你到底是什么人？”  
Hiroshi说：“如果我不告诉你，你会怎么办。”  
古拉哈想了想Hiroshi教给他的东西，说：“那我就去调查你的身份，到处搜集情报，总有一天我会知道的。”

这一次古拉哈离开的略久。回来后他大声宣布：“我知道了！”  
“哦？”古拉哈感觉那人平静的表情下写着隐约的期待。  
“长生不老。住在魔法宫殿里。法力高强。你就是传说中的——”  
“——妖灵王！”

下一秒，古拉哈出现在水晶塔外半空中。Hiroshi没忍住把他扔了出去。

“开个玩笑而已，干嘛这么较真。”古拉哈又咚咚咚敲开了Hiroshi的门，“摔得我好疼。”  
Hiroshi紧张起来：“哪里疼？没事吧？”  
其实一点儿事也没有，下落的时候有一股风托着他的身体平稳的落地。古拉哈抓住他急着检查自己身上有没有伤的手，心里想：“你干嘛对我这么好呢。”  
碧蓝色的双眸盯着近在咫尺的脸，古拉哈突然没头没脑地问：“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
Hiroshi眨眨眼，没回答，反手揉了揉他红发。  
古拉哈抱住他，闷闷的声音和心脏一起跳动：“如果我爱上你了怎么办。”  
过了很久，Hiroshi才回抱住古拉哈。又过了很久，久到古拉哈以为该离开了的时候，他说：“快点想起来吧。拉哈。”

古拉哈离开水晶都，冒险的脚印越走越远。  
有一次，古拉哈接到探索一处迷宫的委托，暂时募集不到队友，他问Hiroshi愿不愿意跟他一起去。得到的回答是：“我不能离开这座塔太远。”  
意料中的答案，意料中的失落，还有一种更说不上来的奇怪感觉。  
当他回到水晶都，总这次也有那人在他悬挂公馆的房间里布置新鲜美味的料理，付着一张问候平安的小卡片，并邀请他有空去水晶塔聊天。  
这天是城主例行听取下属报告的日子，古拉哈在房间里等待，他注意到有本年代久远却被细心保养的书，好奇地翻阅起来。第一章讲述了一个继承了古代血脉的年轻人封印了水晶塔的故事，还没来得及看后面的内容，Hiroshi回来了，古拉哈慌张地把书放回原位。  
Hiroshi看了一眼脸上藏不住事的他就猜到了怎么回事。“有什么在意的地方吗？”  
当然有，首先，为什么那本书的主角和我有着相同的名字。  
古拉哈突然感到头痛欲裂，眼前一道白光闪过，然后他看到Hiroshi在他对面拼命地伸出双臂，奇怪的是那个人看起来苍老了很多，Hiroshi好不容易触碰到他的脸，喃喃地叫了一声“拉哈”，然后使用起一种复杂的术式。  
又是一道白光闪过，古拉哈慢慢地睁开眼睛，怔怔地看着眼前恢复了正常样貌的Hiroshi：“……难道这是……超越之力？”  
Hiroshi点点头：“我还以为你不会觉醒这种能力了呢。”  
古拉哈猛烈地摇头：“不，我从没听到过海德琳的召唤，怎么可能拥有超越之力。”  
Hiroshi叹了口气。  
古拉哈知道他知道答案，只是像以往一样等待他自己去寻找真相。他换了个问题：“你的眼睛……本来是蓝色的吗？”  
这次Hiroshi可以回答：“是。”  
古拉哈莫名看到的过去里，Hiroshi有着一双更适合他的蓝色眼眸，而在他使用完那个复杂的术式之后，古拉哈在撕裂灵魂般的剧痛中似乎看到那双眼睛染上了血色，他不确定是不是自己的错觉。

古拉哈叫他：“光。”  
“……”那个人静静地、静静地露出了如释重负的表情，他眼底闪烁着喜悦，应道：“嗯。”  
古拉哈看着他的表情，突然很心疼，还是咬牙说道：“……我不想打击你，不过……其实我什么也没想起来，只是猜测，你的真实身份是一百年前拯救了世界的“暗之战士”，据传闻，他的同伴们称呼他为‘光’。”  
那个人的眼神黯淡了一瞬，又恢复成一贯的平稳与暖意，自嘲道：“没想到竟然被你讹出了身份。”  
古拉哈的脸上写满了崇拜，他结结巴巴地说：“你……你是我从小到大最……最憧憬的英雄，我还以为你早就……你是怎么……”  
光打断了他：“我可能不是你最憧憬的那个人。”  
古拉哈愣住。  
“不完全是。”

（接下来古拉哈是怎么拨茧抽丝一点点解谜的，我 还 没 想。  
直接放谜底，别骂了别骂了。）

一百年前，光之战士彻底战胜了无影，世界和平，岁月静好。半隐退状态的他开始操心起水晶公的问题。  
但是他的身体恶化情况比任何人想象的都更糟糕，光最后一次见到水晶公时，已经几乎完全水晶化，只剩大脑还保持神智，以及一双眼睛还可以看着他。  
英雄毫不犹豫地启动了尚未完成的术式，将水晶公的亚拉戈血脉转移到了自己身上，他接纳了他独一无二的红眸，他永恒的生命，他被束缚的自由。作为代价，光的一部分灵魂转移到了古·拉哈·提亚的身上。  
于是古拉哈可以保持原本的灵魂和以太转生，也拥有了部分的超越之力。顺带一提，光可以感应到他的部分灵魂在什么位置，所以当转世后的古拉哈来到水晶都时，他第一时间就知道了，高兴到跑出去接他。  
变化也是有的，只是不知道是因为另一个人的血脉改变了他的生命，还是因为漫长的等待中无可奈何同时也心甘情愿的模仿那个人的生活方式。  
他看到古拉哈再次出现，带着几分过去的自己的影子，也是万分感慨。

古拉哈问：“为什么叫Hiroshi？”  
光说：“在被海德琳选召为光之战士时，我遗失了自己的名字。你知道的吧，就像那个古老的最初的传说一样，英雄消失在光芒之中，人们遗忘了他的相貌与名字，只记得光之战士这个称号。从那以后，我就取了光这个字作为我的名字。直到那个术式将我作为光之使徒的命运剥离了一部分出来，我才回忆起过去的名字。不过，我还是比较喜欢你叫我‘光’。”  
古拉哈说：“……我也喜欢。”

古拉哈知道真相后一个人想了三天三夜，然后回去找光。  
“不管怎么说，我是非救你不可，如果说全世界有谁最不适合不自由的命运，那毫无疑问是你。但是我想破了脑袋也想不出要怎么做才好。我现有的知识只能做到再次把属于我的命运拿回来而已，可是那样做就毫无意义了，我好不容易死而复生，你这么多年忍受的孤独，全都成了无价值的轮回。我无法接受这一次还要迎来这样的结局。光，我可以为了你去死，也可以为了你一直活下去。可是为什么无论我选择哪边，都找不到可以让你幸福的结局？”

光擦干了他的眼泪。  
“首先，有一点你说错了。”  
“嗯？”  
“那不是属于你的命运。没有人属于那种不自由的命运。”  
“……”  
“然后，你以为我等待的这么多年里什么都没有做吗？”  
“？”  
“我完成了那个术式。”  
古拉哈蹦了起来：“那还等什么？现在就……”  
“冷静点。”光按下了古拉哈，笑着说，“从前你等了我一百年，后来换我等了你一百年，我们就不能再多点耐心？”  
“可是！……”  
可是我多想和你一起去冒险，驰骋大地，渡过重洋，时而乘悠久之风扶摇直上，那是我即使转世重生失去记忆也根植于灵魂之中的梦想。  
光搂抱着古拉哈，他又何尝不是呢，那样天真到不可思议的梦想支撑他走过这漫漫百年。  
“我得等你回忆起一切，你现在还有部分记忆暧昧不清吧，等你都想起来了，可要全部讲给我听。到时候时机也成熟了，我会把完整的术式教给你，施术者果然还是得由你本人来才行。成功的几率……不能说万全，但是无论发生了什么，我都会陪着你的。”

“拉哈，我们一起……战胜命运吧。”


End file.
